Amplified Friendship
by slery
Summary: What if Derek didn’t listen to Hotch and stopped working the case to be with Reid?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Amplified Friendship

Author: slery

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Rating: FRC gen

Characters: Reid, Morgan, others

Spoilers: Amplification

Summary: What if Derek didn't listen to Hotch and stopped working the case to be with Reid?

Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did, would I be playing here? evil grin

Note: The first few lines are taken directly from the episode.

***

"Derek, Dr. Kimura called. Reid's in trouble." Garcia said.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"He got way sicker on the way to the hospital he's in respiratory distress." Garcia continued to talk over Hotch.

"Listen, he's with the people that can help him the most. I need everybody's head here now." Hotch ordered.

"No." Derek stated.

"What do you mean no?"

"You have the army at your disposal. I'm not leaving Reid to deal with this on his own."

"Derek—" Hotch started.

"No, Hotch. If I have to quit, I will." He started pulling out his credentials and reached for his gun.

"That's not necessary. Keep us informed."

Derek nodded his head and walked out, his walk almost turning into a run to get to the SUV.

***

At the Walter Reed, Derek followed the signs to ICU and nearly ran over Dr. Kimura when he exited the elevator.

"Agent Morgan, I'm glad you're here." She said.

"Where is he? How is he?"

"I'll take you to his room. It'll be good for him to have someone here."

"Why?" Derek grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"The aphasia started on the way here. He is really upset by it and it's causing him to have even more trouble breathing. He's been refusing narcotics the whole time but I would really like to contact his next of kin to get permission so that he can be made more comfortable."

"Reid doesn't want narcotics. Agent Hotchner has his medical power-of-attorney but I know he will agree with Reid's wishes.

"Fine, but he needs someone to stay with him then."

"I'll be here until he's released. Now where is he?"

Dr. Kimura sighed and then led him to the Reid's room where Derek stopped and stared at his friend through the large observation window. Spencer looked awful. He was almost as white as the sheets except for the blood that caked his chin where he kept coughing it up. He looked totally exhausted and . . . scared. Derek hesitantly stepped into the room.

"Hey there, kid."

"Grass look no." Spencer gritted through his teeth and then started coughing violently.

Derek rushed forward and helped Spencer sit up straighter hoping to ease the coughing.

Reid pressed an already bloodied wash cloth to his face as he continued to cough up more blood. He pulled his knees up and laid forward into them.

"Let me get you a clean rag and one to clean you up with." Derek opened the drawers next to the bed until he found several wash cloths and a couple of hand towels. He stepped over to the sink mounted on the wall and wet one. When he returned to the bed, Spencer was resting his forehead on his knees with his arms tucked in.

"Reid, let me take that rag. I've got a clean one here." He gently pulled the younger man's arm out and pried the dirty rag free. Derek then wiped down the long fingers before placing the clean rag in his hand. "Can you sit up a minute?"

Reid didn't respond, so Morgan pushed the bony shoulders back onto the bed and tucked the long stringy hair behind his friend's ears. "Let me clean you up." He carefully scrubbed the fresh and dried blood off Reid's chin and grabbed a tissue from the side table to blot at the tears streaming down the cheeks.

"It's gonna be okay."

"Take snow how."

"Shh, don't try to talk. Let me do that for now." Derek soothed. He wrapped Spencer's hand in his and held on as more coughing wracked the slender body.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am taking some dramatic license with the medical info by not having Morgan wearing a gown or gloves to protect against the contaminate. As I recall, at the hospital when Reid was interviewing the girl they did not wear protective gear either but they weren't touching her. This is fiction so please suspend a little disbelief.

***

Two hours later Derek tossed another bloody rag into a dirty linen bag the nurse had provided him and walked back to the bed to finish washing down Spencer's face and arms. He fixed the nasal cannula for about the twentieth time because Reid kept trying to tuck his hair under it behind his ears. The blood pressure cuff on the right arm inflated and Spencer scrunched up his face in pain. Derek rubbed up and down the left arm, "It'll be over in a minute. Just hang in there."

Just after the cuff had finished deflating, Spencer started choking and coughing and Derek slid his arms around the young agent's back and lifted him to lean against his shoulder. Before either could react, he coughed blood all over Derek's shirt.

"Can shoot blue. Can page shoe." Reid struggled to make himself understood.

"It's okay, kid. It's no big deal. It's just a shirt. Come on, you need to calm down."

"My look gram." He weakly tried to grip Derek's arm.

"Easy, let's lay you back for a minute so I can take this off." Derek stripped off his shirt and pulled Spencer back up to lean against his shoulder. He began a gentle back and forth rocking motion and rubbed large circles over Spencer's shivering back.

Derek turned to see Nurse Brenda walk in carrying a blue scrub shirt, "Thought you might like to put this on."

"Thanks. We had a little accident. He's really starting to wheeze. Is there anything you can give him?"

"I'll give it fifteen minutes and if he has stopped coughing up blood, he can be put on an oxygen mask instead. It should give him more oxygen and help with the wheezing until we know if he is responding to the antidote. He may need some breathing treatments to get him over this." She made a note in the chart and hung it back on the end of the bed.

Derek slipped on the shirt while he watched her add the note to the computer outside of Reid's room. He then poured a little more water in the cup sitting on the table and placed a new straw in it. He placed the straw to Reid's lips but the younger man just turned his head away.

"Come on, Pretty Boy. You need to drink some. I promise it will help."

After a couple of sips, Spencer let the straw go and tried to push himself up in the bed but he was too weak and literally flopped back on the bed when his arms gave out. The wheezing intensified but didn't bring on a round of coughing. "Here, let me help you." Derek placed his hands under Spencer's armpits and slowly pulled him up in the bed. While his hands were there, he smoothed out the hospital gown so his friend wouldn't be laying on wrinkles. Then he got off the bed and started straightening the blankets out. "Why don't you try to rest? You can barely keep your eyes open."

He saw the panicked look in the younger man's eyes. "Hey now, Reid, I'm not going anywhere." Derek brushed the hair out of the kid's eyes and tried to tuck it behind Reid's ears. Then he noticed how blood shot his eyes were. "Did anyone take your contacts out?"

"Noon cow."

"Shit, let me get someone."

Just then Dr. Kimura entered. "Good news, your last blood work showed that the antidote is starting to work."

"Did anyone take out his contacts?"

"Yes, we had him take them out when we washed him down."

Derek hesitated, "Then why are his eyes so blood shot?"

The doctor pulled out a pen light and began flashing it across Reid's eyes. He flinched and tried turning his head away. "I'm sorry Dr. Reid but I have to see what is going on." She quickly finished and slipped the light back in her pocket. "I'll have some drops sent up to help flush out your eyes there may have been some contamination or they could just be irritated by the washing down you received. You should see some improvement in your other symptoms in the next hour."

The older man wet a wash cloth and then folded it lengthwise before placing it over Spencer's eyes. He then took hold of the kid's hand and squeezed reassuringly.

***

"Hi, I'm Dr. Nessen." She shook Derek's hand and patted Spencer's leg. "Dr. Kimura is off for the next six hours and wanted me to check on you." The dark skinned doctor listened to his chest and then asked him to sit forward.

Derek sat down on the side of the bed and pulled Spencer forward to lean against his chest. "He's too weak to even lift his head but the coughing has almost stopped."

She listened intently for several minutes. "I'm going to order some chest x-rays and see how things are progressing."

"Is something wrong?"

"He's wheezing pretty bad and pretty deep in the lung tissue. I'm going to put him back on an oxygen mask and up the concentration. Someone will be up shortly to take him to radiology."

"Is he going to be okay?" Derek asked.

"I just want to get a better look at things before I make any conclusions." She quickly walked out of the room.

Derek didn't like the way the doctor avoided his question and he didn't like the way it seemed to take every ounce of energy Spencer had to simply take one breath after the other.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It was so nice of them to play this episode tonight. So for your enjoyment, here is the next chapter.

A/N: Chapter 4 will not be as quick since I am still writing it. Sorry about that. Hopefully, someone will send me Reid goodness and I'll work on it New Year's Eve.

***

Forty-five minutes later, Dr. Nessen returned.

"Dr. Reid, Agent Morgan. The x-rays were not conclusive but the spirometry we also did shows that there may be lasting damage from the anthrax."

Reid looked from the doctor to Derek. "What kind of damage?" Derek asked for him.

"Well, we are going to start some breathing treatments while you are still in the hospital but they are going to have to be continued for at least a week after you are released. You're not getting enough oxygen on your own so you'll need to stay on the oxygen until things improve. Dr. Kimura will need to refer you to a respiratory specialist for further treatment and to assess how much you will improve." She made a couple of adjustments to the oxygen flow. "Dr. Kimura will be by later if you have any questions."

Derek grabbed a tissue and eased the oxygen mask away from Spencer's face so he could wipe the tears that were starting to fall. After replacing the mask he carefully adjusted Spencer's hair so that it wasn't pulled by the band from the mask. "Let's not get too upset yet. I'm sure Dr. Kimura will be able to explain things better." He carefully pulled Spencer back into his arms and gently rubbed his back. Spencer rested his head on Derek's shoulder and closed his eyes. He was soon asleep again. Derek continued his ministrations hoping that his friend would rest easier sitting up.

***

Morgan heard a noise behind them and turned his head slightly to get a better look at the door. Hotch stood there looking less than neatly polished.

"How is he?"

"Not good, Hotch. Not good at all." Morgan spoke softly trying not to wake his friend.

Hotch walked around the bed and sat in the chair so that he was facing Morgan. "What's wrong?"

"They think there is permanent damage to his lungs. They're going to start breathing treatments soon but the fill-in doctor was vague about the prognosis and said that Dr. Kimura would answer our questions."

Reid struggled to raise his head and Morgan gently turned it for him so that he was facing Hotch. "Hotch, run coat."

"Hotch, dream carpet." Reid tried to struggle away from Morgan but he was too weak.

"Its okay, Reid. You're getting better. You got out Hotch's name."

Hotch frowned from his chair, "The aphasia is still bad."

"No, it isn't. He gets out some of the words he means." Derek glared at his boss.

"What happened to your shirt?" Hotch changed the subject.

"We had a little accident." Morgan watched Reid close his eyes again. "Hey, kid. I already told you it was no big deal. A shirt can be replaced, you can't."

Morgan saw Hotch's strange look. "Hey, boss man! I know how to be caring. Remember, I was raised by three sisters."

"Morgan," Reid called softly.

"Hey, you awake again?"

"Morgan!" Reid put added emphasis on the name.

"What is it?"

"Need . . . ," Reid clenched his teeth tightly behind the oxygen mask.

It took Morgan awhile but he eventually figured out the problem. "Oh, Pretty Boy. Let me see if I can get some things and I'll give you a nice warm bath."

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"Can you ask the nurse for a clean gown and sheets while I draw a bath?" Derek tried to be subtle about the problem.

Hotch finally caught on, "Oh, yeah sure. Is there anything else you need?"

"See if you can get some shampoo and conditioner in case he's up to getting his hair washed." Derek came back out of the bathroom and grabbed a couple of towels from the bottom drawer. He noticed Spencer was crying again. "It's no big deal, Reid. You're not exactly with it at the moment." He smiled a mischievous grin, "Besides, I have to take advantage of limited brain power while I can get the upper hand." He reached over and ruffled the dirty brown strands before going back into the bathroom.

Hotch came back into the room, "I've got everything you need."

"Reid, I'm going to go for the night. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Reid nodded his head and then closed his eyes.

"Morgan, I'll change the bed before I leave so it's ready when you get done." He quietly told his agent.

"Thanks, Hotch." Morgan walked over to the bed and carefully removed the oxygen mask, unwrapped the blood pressure cuff, and pulled the IV pole forward so that it was easy to get. Then he pulled the covers back and picked Reid up. Morgan grabbed the IV pole with the fingers of the hand that was behind Reid's back and went into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

***

After a long night, Derek had finally left the room to freshen up and head down to the cafeteria for some breakfast. He felt a little guilty for escaping since he didn't really mind taking care of his friend. But the guilt hung on so he made a quick return to find his young cohort awake. "You're awake already? I've only been gone for twenty minutes."

"Morgan, can you help me to the bathroom? I don't want to use that 'thing' again." Spencer asked quietly while reaching up to take off his oxygen mask.

"Sure kid. But you should leave that on."

"No."

Morgan put down his soda and moved the table out of the way. "Just take it nice and slow, okay?"

Reid nodded his head and they waited a couple of minutes once he was up right before shuffling over to the door. "Can you stand by yourself?"

"I think so."

"Let's leave the door open and I'll just turn my back in case I need to make a quick grab for you." Derek got him positioned in front of the toilet before letting go of the back of the gown and stepping back just out of the small room.

"Uhm . . . Morgan."

"Jeeze, let me turn the water on. I know you're shy but I'm not about to take the chance of you doing a header."

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Just try not to be too long." Derek started humming in an attempt to give Spencer the privacy he needed. Once he heard the toilet flush, he turned around to find a panting Spencer. "Okay, we'll make the hand wash quick so you can get back into bed."

Two steps away from the bed, Spencer clutched the arms around him, "I can't breath." He wheezed.

Derek grabbed for the nurses button and then lifted Spencer up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"May I help you?" The tinny sound erupted from the speaker on the bed.

"He's having trouble breathing." Derek anxiously responded.

"Be right there." A minute later the aging nurse rushed into the room. "What happened?"

"I helped him to the bathroom and on the way back he started having trouble breathing." He watched her clip the pulse ox back onto Reid's finger on the hand that wasn't clutching his arm.

"Your due for another breathing treatment in twenty minutes but I'm going to go ahead and give it to you and see if that helps."

She was only gone a moment before returning with the apparatus and plugged it into the wall behind the bed. Derek took it and helped Spencer hold it while he tried to breathe in the medication.

"Deep breaths," she instructed. "Is that helping?"

Reid nodded his head and leaned into Derek's body since he was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Let's move you to the chair so it's easier to finish." He carefully scooped Spencer up and placed him in the dark green recliner that had been brought in. Derek then grabbed one of the blankets and laid it over his friend's legs and tucked it under the long bony feet.

When he noticed Spencer's eyes drooping, he pulled over the other chair and then helped his friend hold the device. "Nice deep breaths . . . that's it, you don't have too much more to go."

Five minutes later, Derek took the machine from Spencer's slack fingers. He straightened the sheets on the bed and pulled the blankets back. Then he gently placed his friend back in the bed, replaced the oxygen mask, and made sure the long, lanky frame was covered from toe to chin.

He settled in the chair with his soda in easy reach and began to read the magazine he had picked up when he went down for breakfast.

***

Derek heard a noise and slowly blinked open his eyes. "Hey, Hotch."

"Hey yourself. Are you getting enough sleep?"

Morgan scooted up in the chair to make himself sit a little straighter, "I'm fine. I don't want him to wake up alone."

"Any news yet?"

Derek sighed, "No, but Dr. Kimura should be in before too much longer."

"How's he holding up?" The older agent took a seat in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"Not so good. He made a trip to the bathroom this morning and then he couldn't breathe. Luckily, it was almost time for his next breathing treatment and that seemed to help. But he doesn't seem to be gaining much strength. His body isn't taking in the amount of oxygen he needs. I don't know if he's going to get better."

Hotch walked over to Derek and squeezed his shoulder, "Let's not jump to conclusions until we hear from the doctor. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yeah," he fished his keys out of his pocket. "My "Go" bag is in the SUV. Can you get it for me so I can change clothes?"

"I can but why don't I stay with him and you run home to shower and change?"

"I don't know, Hotch."

"I do. It's obvious he's going to need help for a while no matter what the prognosis is. You need to take care of yourself or you won't be able to help him." The older agent softened his usual stern expression. "The others want to come see him. Do you think he is up to it?"

"Not right now. We should probably wait for Dr. Kimura and see how that turns out first. You know Reid doesn't like the attention placed on him and honestly, he hates having to have me help him with everything."

Derek stood up and grabbed his drink from the floor. "I'm going to go now so that I will be back in time to see the doctor." He double checked Spencer's oxygen level and then made sure the mask wasn't pulling any hair before he quickly left.

***

Hotch pulled out his phone and quickly punched in a number.

"Speak to me, your Queen of Knowledge waits to enlighten you."

"Garcia, I'm at the hospital with Reid."

"How is he?" She interrupted.

The older man pinched the bridge of his nose, "He's not so hot right now so do you think you can pass along the news that he is not up to visitors."

"JJ's going to be so disappointed. We were going to pick up balloons and bring a couple of things to brighten up his room."

Hotch sighed, "No, it's not really a good idea. I'll call when I know more." He quickly hung up before she could grill him for any more information.

"Hotch?" Reid barely made enough sound to be heard through the mask covering his face and the hiss of the precious oxygen it was delivering to him.

"Hey there, Reid." He got up and approached the bed to make it easier for Spencer to see him.

"Morgan?" Reid raised his hand as if reaching for something.

Hotch took the hand in his and gently brought it back to the bed. "He went home for a little while. Do you need something?"

"No," Spencer turned his head to the other wall and tried to pull his hand out of Hotch's grasp.

"Reid, look at me please." He wouldn't let the other man pull his hand free. "Morgan didn't leave you. I sent him home to take a shower and clean up."

"I know." The younger man closed his eyes. "I'm really tired. You don't have to stay."

"Yes, I do. Firstly, Morgan would kill me if I left you alone. And secondly, I do care about you so I'm not about to let you stay here alone when you don't have to. Would you like to see the rest of the team?"

"No, I really am tired."

"Okay, you rest all you need. I'm going to be right here and I can do anything Morgan does for you." He paused for a moment and squeezed the fingers in his hand. "I mean that. Even if you aren't comfortable with me, don't wait for Morgan to get back." He added a small smile, "And don't forget that I can easily turn you over my knee if I have to. You hardly weigh more than Jack and right now you have no strength to fight back."

Spencer finally did let a small smile show through, "Hotch, I couldn't take you on my best day."

"Okay, just get some rest then."

***

A/N: I'm sorry to say that it will take longer on the next chapter since I am just now writing the first draft. However, if I receive lots of feedback, I could be persuaded to move a little quicker.


	5. Chapter 5

About twenty minutes later, Spencer started getting restless in the bed. Hotch got up from his chair and went to stand by the bed. Slowly, Spencer opened his eyes and blearily looked around the room. Then he raised his arm like he was reaching for something. Hotch grabbed Reid's hand, "What do you need?"

"Can I have a drink?" Reid quietly asked.

"Of course," Hotch poured a half glass of water from the pink pitcher on the rolling table and pulled out a new straw from the drawer.

When he saw how shaky Reid's hand was, he helped him hold the glass but let Reid take control. After a few sips, he pushed the glass away. "Is that all?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah."

"You should really try to drink more if you want to get your strength back."

Spencer looked around the room and raised his hand again.

Hotch was getting a little concerned about the flailing hand. Reid was typically awkward but this seemed different. "Do you want something else?" He watched Reid's brow furrow in concentration.

"Do you know where my glasses are?"

"I don't think you have them here. I can call Morgan and check and then he can pick them up on his way back if he needs to."

Reid sighed and pushed the oxygen mask back off his face. "No, don't bother him."

Hotch reached over and put the mask back in place. "You need to leave that on until they say you can go back to the other. And it's no bother to call Morgan."

He pulled out his phone and dialed quickly. "Morgan. It's Hotch. Do you know if Reid's glasses are here some where? Okay, well then pick them up on your way back. Yeah, sure. Just a sec."

"Morgan wants to talk to you." He waited while Reid pulled the oxygen mask off and took the phone.

"Where are you?" He rubbed the blanket between his fingers. "Fine. Just tired as usual." Reid blinked his eyes and then kept them closed. "Okay, see you soon." He managed to choke out the last few words.

Hotch took the phone back, "No problem. We'll see you in about fifteen minutes." He hung up and then reached over to put the oxygen mask back in place. Watery eyes looked up at him.

"It's going to get better." Hotch pulled the chair over closer to the bed and grasped the twitching fingers that were running over the blanket. He ran his hand over the top of the bony knuckles and gently up and down the forearm. Spencer had a hard time with physical contact but it was obvious that he needed comforting and while Aaron was known for stern expressions and a seemingly emotionless manner he was a father and right now he could see the scared little boy that Reid was at this moment. He prayed that everything would be okay.

***

As promised, Morgan strolled into the room fifteen minutes later. "Well, look who's awake." He sat down a small bag in the chair. And then reached in and pulled out Reid's glasses case. "Here ya go, kid." Morgan waited for Reid to put the ugly, old-time glasses on. "So, how does the world look now?"

Reid pulled the mask off, "They don't fit right with this thing on."

"Let me check with the nurse and see if we can switch that out."

Hotch smiled at the change that had come over Spencer when Derek came back. He was reassured that Spencer was at least letting someone in that wall he always kept safely around him.

***

Derek came back with a nurse behind him carrying new tubing. "Okay, Dr. Reid let's check your levels." She clipped the pulse ox on his index finger and watched the numbers. "We can try this again but we'll have to make sure that you don't start dropping again."

She lifted the mask up and over his head. He winced when it pulled some hair with it. "Sorry about that." Then she fitted the two prongs in his nose and wrapped the tubing behind his ears and under his chin. "I'll be back in about forty minutes with your next breathing treatment."

Reid then put his glasses on and tried to fix the ear pieces under the tubing.

"I also brought you a surprise." Morgan pulled out a six pack of blue jell-o. "And these," he then pulled out his Nintendo DS and the game with all of the word puzzles Reid loved to play when he was over at Morgan's "watching" the game with him. "There's a game on in an hour." He said smiling.

Reid smiled at him brightly and then his face fell. Morgan turned around and saw Dr. Kimura standing in the doorway.

"Dr. Reid, it is good to see you a little more alert." Dr. Kimura smiled at him.

"Just tell me." Reid responded in a scratchy voice.

"Okay, so no beating around the bush. The good news is that you get to go home tomorrow."

"But he's not even off the oxygen." Morgan interrupted.

"He gets to take that with him. This is an army hospital and they're really big on keeping civilians longer than they have to. All of the other anthrax patients have already been released."

Morgan watched Reid's eyes drop to stare down at his lap and he began fiddling with the edge of the blanket. He reached over and grasped the cold fingers in his warm hand.

"I know the news is not what you were hoping for. Typically, you would be moved to another hospital but as long as your O2 stays up for the rest of the day, you might as well go home until your appointment. We have already made an appointment on Tuesday with Dr. Rahaj. He is a respiratory specialist and they will do more testing on your lungs and he'll be able to tell you more about what is and is not permanent. At this point, the only thing I can say for sure is that your lungs are probably never going to be one hundred percent. But that doesn't mean that you won't be able to get to ninety-nine percent." She paused letting all of this sink in.

"So, he isn't going to be better when he goes home." Morgan stated quietly. Reid squeezed his hand tightly.

"We'll be sending him home on oxygen and it'll be up to Dr. Rahaj to determine if he should stay on it or not. A nurse will be in later to help you set that up. You'll also have to continue the breathing treatments three times a day. They will help you keep your lungs clear. The rest will be taken care of when you see the doctor. Do you have any questions?"

Morgan watched Reid continue to study the blanket.

"Agent Morgan, may I speak with you?" Dr. Kimura asked.

They walked into the hall and shut the door behind them. "What is it?" Derek asked.

"Since you have been here the whole time, I assume that the two of you are close."

"Yeah."

"Dr. Reid is going to need someone with him 24/7. I am having one of the nurses put together a packet for you to locate a couple of home-care nurses that can stay with him. But he is also going to need moral support. I am very worried about him slipping into depression from this. His regular doctor has been sent all of his medical files and will do the follow-up care. If you need anything before he leaves or even if you would like to ask questions after he has gone home, my door is always open."

Morgan took a minute to collect himself and then stepped back into the room. He was met with the very worried eyes of his friend and Hotch standing by his side trying to calm his twitching hands.

"Hey now. She was just telling me about the information they are going to give us to help us get everything you need. Okay?" Morgan watched the discerning eyes recognize that he wasn't telling the whole truth.

***


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm serious, Reid. She was telling me about the information she is having pulled so that we can make sure we have everything we need for you to come home tomorrow."

Morgan sighed as he watched his friend turn over in the bed. "Reid, please. Don't be like that."

"I'm tired," Spencer took his glasses off and laid them on the table by the bed. "You don't have to stay. I'm going to sleep."

"Reid, I'm going to head out. Jack is staying all night with me and I have to pick him up. Is it okay if he calls around 8:30? He wants to read you a bed-time story since you are sick."

Spencer simply nodded his head. Hotch reached over and patted his leg before motioning Morgan to follow him out.

"I'm going to go talk with the nurse about how to arrange for the oxygen. I'll be right back."

They both silently walked out the door making sure to shut it behind them.

***

"So, what did she really say?" Hotch asked.

"She really was talking to me about setting things up for him to come home. The nurses will help me setup the oxygen and they are pulling information about home-care nurses." Morgan ran his hand across his face from scalp to chin. "I really don't want to leave him all day with just some stranger to take care of him. He would not be comfortable with that at all. Right now he has finally gotten to the point where he isn't embarrassed with me helping him. Is it possible I can get some time off?"

"Of course." Hotch looked at him and then straightened his jacket. "We'll do whatever needs to be done Morgan. I know everyone will pitch in to help. We can make up a schedule to make sure that he is taken care of. Don't worry about time off. Whatever has to be done will be."

Morgan looked at him with a grateful smile. "Dr. Kimura is also worried about Reid slipping into depression. I agree with her. He isn't used to just lying around. Maybe after he sees this doctor and gets a little bit better he could still help out on cases via a laptop like Garcia?"

Hotch let a small smile slip around the corners of his mouth. "Morgan, he's not even out of the hospital yet. But yeah, I do agree that might be something we could do. He is really valuable to the team and once he starts staying awake more he will go stir crazy not using his mental muscles." He looked down at his watch, "I really do have to go. Keep me updated and we'll call later."

"Thanks for staying with him, Hotch."

"Not a problem. Oh . . . give me a key to his apartment. The girls want to decorate since he wouldn't let anyone visit him and we'll also clean out the fridge and bring in new groceries. After you talk to the nurses, give me a call and let me know what we need to do to make sure that everything is ready for him."

Morgan watched his boss leave and stared in amazement. He never knew what to expect from the man at times.

***

The handsome black man walked up to the nurses' station and flashed his brilliant white smile. "Excuse me, ladies. Dr. Kimura said someone could help me arrange for oxygen at home for my friend."

The dark skinned woman actually batted her eyes at him before replying, "Yes, I have that information right here. You need to call one of these services and arrange a time. Then let me know which one and I'll fax over the information to them. You should get right on this because your friend will probably be released around eleven but let me know if that is a problem and we can push the time back some." She handed him several pieces of paper. "Dr. Kimura didn't tell me his friend would be so cute. I'm Linda by the way and I just started working this floor." She pulled one of the papers from his hand and wrote her number at the bottom.

Morgan just smiled at her and headed to the waiting room at the end of the hall to make the calls.

It took forty minutes to finally find a service that was covered by their insurance and that could deliver tomorrow. He finished making his note and then dialed again. "Hey, Hotch. It's Morgan. I have someone coming tomorrow at nine to deliver an oxygen machine. Can you arrange for someone to be there? Okay, I'll let you go."

He stopped back at the desk and asked for Linda.

"Sorry, she's with a patient right now. You're with Dr. Reid, right? Can I help you?"

"Yes, thanks. I found a service to deliver the oxygen machine and Linda said that she would fax over the information they needed."

"I can do that for you. Which one did you go with?"

"ResMedical. Thanks for doing that for me." He smiled warmly and headed back to Reid's room.

***

Derek quietly opened the door and looked at the bed while silently shutting it behind him. Spencer was still on his side facing away from the door but Derek could see that he was asleep and that it wasn't restful. Morgan walked over to that side of the bed and pulled the tan covers up higher so that they were covering Spencer's shoulders. The younger man jerked and gasped in surprise reaching out. Derek quickly caught the pale hand. "Hey, easy now it was just a dream."

Morgan picked up the pulse ox where it had been knocked off. "Let's get this back on before the nurses come to check on you."

Spencer lay there passively while his friend clipped the monitor back on his finger. "You're still here."

"Of course I'm still here. I only stepped out to get the information from the nurse and make some calls. Come on Pretty Boy, talk to me."

"What am I going to do when they send me home tomorrow? I can't take care of myself all day."

Morgan knew this conversation was coming. He continued gripping the long fingers in his hand. "The team is going to take care of you. Before Hotch left, he said that he would have a schedule put together. You're not going to do this alone."

"I don't want the others to see me like this."

"Reid, come on. You know they just want to take care of you. This is like a dream come true for Garcia."

Spencer smiled a little, "I thought you were supposed to be reassuring me."

He reached over and ruffled his friend's messy brown hair. "I am. Don't worry. I know you had to take care of yourself and your mom your whole life and you did a great job. Now let us do this for you." He waited while Spencer swallowed convulsively a few times. "You are going to get better than you are now. And you deserve to be taken care of for once."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do! Now stop complaining. The game should be on in about ten minutes. Do you actually want to watch it with me?"

"Sure, but you have to explain it to me."

"Oh, come on. You have an eidetic memory. Call up all those other times I've explained it."

"Uhm, I wasn't really paying attention then."

"Seriously," Morgan couldn't keep the smile out of his voice.

Reid turned over to get comfortable while Morgan situated the recliner so he didn't put a crick in his neck while watching the game. About thirty minutes into the game Reid was thoroughly bored but he was rescued when the door opened and his dinner was brought in.

"Hey, look kid. It's chicken again."

"Oh, I'm so excited. Where's that jell-o you brought."

"No dessert until you finish your dinner." Morgan watched Spencer give him puppy eyes and a pout. "Don't make me call Hotch." He growled.

"Okay, okay. Anything but that." Morgan watched him pick through his dinner while they continued to watch the game.

"I promise once you are home we'll get something a little more to your liking but don't think you are only going to eat sugar." The older man teased.

After finishing about half of the plate, Reid finally pushed it away. "Morgan, can I possibly get something else to drink."

"Sure, any requests?"

"Coffee?"

"You know if you let Garcia come for a visit I am sure she would sneak you some in."

Spencer looked down at the blanket and began pulling on a loose string, "Anything will be fine."

Morgan felt bad for taking away the good cheer that had been built up. "Be right back."

***

The game was almost over when Morgan's phone rang. "Hey, Hotch. Yeah, let me see if he is still awake."

"I'm awake." Spencer mumbled.

"Yeah, just barely." Derek chuckled. "Here, it's Hotch." He handed over the phone and went back to watching the game.

"Hi, Hotch. Yeah, I'm ready for my story. Hi, Jack. What kind of story are you going to read to me? Really, that is my favorite." He got a little more comfortable and readjusted the phone.

Morgan glanced over and was pleased to see the smile on his friend's face.

Fifteen minutes later the game ended and he looked over to see Spencer asleep and the phone lying against the pillow. He picked it up, "Jack, Hotch. Hey, Hotch. He is totally out. Jack is, too. That is so cute. See you tomorrow then."

***


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch looked back at the girls and just shook his head at all of the things they were carrying. "What all did you bring?"

"Just the essentials, Sir." Garcia replied.

"Yeah, just essentially everything." He turned and unlocked the door. "Come on and let's get started. The delivery time is scheduled for nine."

Hotch stuck to cleaning out the fridge and actually cleaning it while the girls worked together on the rest of the apartment. Fifteen minutes later, he walked out and let the deliver man in. He took notes on how the machine worked and then helped the man find a central location that would allow Reid full range of the apartment.

"I've set the titration and it shouldn't need adjusting but here is how you do it." He showed Hotch how the controls worked. "If his doctor changes it, we'll come back out and make adjustments. Since this is his first machine and he'll be on it 24/7, I'll come by weekly for the first two weeks to check things. Then it will probably go to once a month for two or three months and then it will be every three months." He started pulling out packages of hose and laid them beside the machine. "He can use tap water but I actually recommend using distilled. It keeps the machine clean longer. Are there any questions?"

"Yes, what does he do for oxygen when he has to leave the house?"

"He'll need to order some portable tanks to have on hand."

"Isn't that included today? He has a doctor's appointment in two days." Hotch queried.

The deliver man searched through his papers. "I don't have any orders here. Will the hospital be sending him home with a canister?"

"I don't know let me call and check before you leave."

"Morgan. It's Hotch. Yeah, he's here now. Can you find out if they are sending him home with portable oxygen? He doesn't have any orders for any and we need to figure this out for his doctor's appointment."

Hotch held up a finger to the deliver man, "He's checking with the nurse now."

"Okay, thanks. Any requests? Hi, Reid. Sure, no problem. Do you need shoes, too? Okay, see you soon."

"Yes, they are sending him some home and the nurse said that it should be enough for his appointment." Hotch shook the man's hand, signed the forms, and led him to the door.

"Wow, you all have really cleaned up in here." Hotch said when he looked around the bedroom. "You do know he'll let it die right?" The older agent gestured to the plant sitting by the window.

"It'll last as long as the rest of us take care of it." JJ said.

Hotch laughed, "Well, I'm going to put together some clothes for him and then head out to get groceries. Do you think everything will be done by the time I get back?"

"Sure, we just have to decorate." Emily said.

"Good, because I hate to say it, but we do have to get back to work. Morgan's on a week of vacation but Strauss is really turning her nose up at us."

"We can't abandon him, Hotch." Garcia protested.

He held up his hand, "We aren't abandoning him and Rossi is placating her today. We'll just have to make sure that in the future there are more of us working than there are with Reid. I promised Morgan we would all do this and I am not letting Reid go through this alone." Guilt laced the older man's words when he thought of his own ex-wife and son.

"We know, Hotch." JJ softly replied.

"Okay, get to it." He turned back to the closet to retrieve the bag that Spencer had requested and started going through the chest of drawers for clothes he would need to come home in. When he was finished, he went back to the closet and took out a cardigan. Even though it was warm out he knew that Reid would be cold and the sweat pants would definitely not be enough. He chuckled when he folded it and placed the sweater on top of the specifically requested mismatched socks. Though it wasn't really a joke, he just knew that the socks were influenced by his mother. You just had to be a little crazy to pick these and then to match them together.

***

Forty-five minutes later, Hotch walked back into the apartment to find it filled with festive colors. The girls had managed to decorate almost every surface in the living room and hall. There brightly colored streamers attached to everything and about twelve balloons scattered around the room in various corners so that no matter where Reid stood or set he would be reminded that they were thinking of him. He let everyone help put the groceries away and then walked into the bedroom to retrieve the bag he had prepared earlier. The older agent smiled when he turned around to leave and saw the four foot card attached to the wall where it could be seen from the bed.

"Come on everyone, I have to go now." He followed the girls out and they said good-bye at their cars. Hotch headed to the hospital to help Morgan bring Reid home.

***

"Knock, knock." Hotch called from the doorway.

"Great, my clothes are here."

"Well hello to you too." Hotch said.

"Sorry, thanks for coming. Are you here to spring me?" Reid asked excitedly.

"I take it someone is eager to leave."

"Yes, I am." Morgan interjected.

"I'll leave you two to get dressed and go find a wheel chair." Hotch handed Morgan the bag and headed back out the door.

***

"Give me that," Spencer said grabbing for the bag.

"Okay, okay." Morgan handed over the bag. "Just let me know when you need help."

Reid tossed the covers back and swung his legs to the side. Then he unpacked the bag before sliding the sweat pants on. He slid off the bed and tied the draw string. Spencer then untied the strings of the gown and slipped it off. He started to put his arms into the t-shirt before Morgan came over and said, "You might want to take this off first." The dark skinned man then slipped the oxygen tubing off and let his friend continue to put the shirt on.

Spencer then padded over to the recliner and sat down to put on his socks and shoes. Mid-way through the second sock, he almost fell out of the chair.

"Whoa, easy there," Morgan pushed him back into the chair and quickly put the oxygen back on. Then he raised Reid's feet and started putting on the second sock and shoe. "You have to take it easy, Reid. You can't do everything so soon. If you pass out, they might not let you go home."

"Sorry," Spencer whispered breathily.

"I know it's hard but I want you to get better as soon as possible, too."

"Hey, what's going on?" Hotch asked wheeling the chair in.

"Just a little too much of a hurry. He'll be fine in a minute. I'm going to let the nurse know that we're ready."

Before Morgan could make it out the door, the flirty nurse Linda walked in pulling an oxygen tank on wheels. "I see that you're chariot has arrived. Let me switch you over and then you can be on your way."

"Can you show me what to do? He has a doctor's appointment in two days and we'll need it again."

"Sure, handsome."

After everything was changed, Spencer got up and sat in the wheel chair. "Here, make yourself useful." Morgan teased while placing the empty clothes bag and the bag of everything else that had been brought to the hospital in Spencer's lap.

"Have wheels, will travel." Reid joked back and then coughed several times.

"If you have any problems before your appointment, be sure to go to your local emergency room." Linda told them as they began walking down the hall.

***

The drive was quiet except for the hiss of Reid's oxygen. Morgan had chosen to sit in the back with him and when Hotch looked back he saw Reid's head was resting on Morgan's shoulder.

It was a short ride and Hotch got out and grabbed the bags from the back of the SUV while Morgan woke Reid and got him and the oxygen out.

They started up the stairs to the building and by the fifth step Spencer was wheezing and having trouble catching his breath.

"Hotch can you get the oxygen for me?"

"Sure." After he took the handle, Morgan stepped up beside Reid.

"Come on, Pretty Boy; put your arms around my neck."

"What . . . are . . . you . . . doing?" Reid wheezed.

"I'm going to carry you the rest of the way."

"No . . . you're—"

"Sure, you can continue to walk in by yourself and it will take until next year."

Spencer hung his head while still clinging to the railing.

"Look at me, please." Morgan tilted the younger man's chin up. "You're going to get better and you're going to walk these steps by yourself." He sighed. "Just not today. Okay?"

Morgan watched his friend nod his head and then turned and wrapped his arms around his neck. Morgan leaned down and scooped his legs up. "Don't worry about it." He whispered and they continued on into the building up to Reid's floor.

Once Hotch had the door open, he let Morgan walk in ahead of him and the older man watched him sit Spencer down on the couch.

"How do we do this?" Morgan asked Hotch when the older man walked over and turned on the oxygen machine. Spencer just about jumped out of his skin at the loud beep it made when it came on. Hotch showed Morgan the controls and then began unwrapping the long tubing. He walked over and switched it out for Reid.

"Do you want to take off your sweater?" Hotch asked after helping Reid connect the new tube to the nasal cannula.

"No, I'm still cold."

"This tubing is long enough for you to go any where in the apartment that you want. And this machine extracts the oxygen from the air so you don't have to worry about changing it. Oh, and the girls decided you needed some plants to increase the oxygen level in your apartment. There are two in here and one in the bedroom."

"But I'll kill them." Reid protested.

"I told them. But they said as long we are coming over to help you we have to make sure they stay alive. Do you hear that, Morgan?"

"Yeah, yeah. That was JJ wasn't it?"

"Got it in one." Hotch moved over to the coffee table and turned the laptop around. "There's also a surprise on here."

Reid leaned over and hit the power button.

"Surprise!" The smiling faces of the three girls shouted at him. "We hope you get to feeling better. There are a couple of casseroles in the freezer and one in the fridge that just needs to be heated up for tonight's dinner." JJ said from her side of the screen. "I bought you some of the expensive coffee you love but hate to spend the money for. Now don't drink it unless you are allowed but eventually you will be so it's there waiting." Garcia said. "And don't worry, I didn't let them rearrange anything though it was pretty hard to control at times." Emily chimed in from the other side of the screen. "I've setup the web cam and you are all hooked into the BAU so any time you want to chat just click the little red bird in the lower right hand corner." Garcia instructed. "We miss you." They all chimed in and then the screen went to a scrolling banner that said welcome home.

"I need to get back to the office. You should have everything you need but feel free to call or like Garcia said use the web cam any time." Hotch turned back to the door.

"Hotch, tell them thanks for everything and I love the decorations." Reid called out.

"Will do. See you soon." He walked out the door and left the two men to settle in.


	8. Chapter 8

"Reid, why don't you go ahead and do your breathing treatment while I fix lunch. Does grilled cheese and soup sound good?" Morgan asked.

"Sure, what kind of soup?" Reid finished with a rough cough.

"You okay?"

Spencer nodded his head and then slowly walked over to his bag with everything sent home from the hospital.

"Tomato, broccoli cheese, or onion?" Morgan called from the kitchen and then stuck his head around the doorway to hear the response.

"Tomato is fine and only . . . one . . . sandwich." Spencer started wheezing and made his way back to the couch. He was thankful that Morgan didn't ask if he was alright again. His chest was killing him and he hadn't done anything. It was really starting to concern him. Spencer let his mind drift and concentrated on breathing in and out.

***

Morgan flipped the last grilled cheese and finished ladling out the two bowls of soup before sitting them on the small kitchen table.

"Lunch is almost ready." He called out.

The older agent finished the sandwiches and sat the skillet in the sink to soak with soap and water. He sat the plates on the table just as Spencer turned into the kitchen. Morgan saw how much that took out of him and walked over to help him to the table.

"Thanks." Reid whispered.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Is there any juice? But not orange?"

Morgan opened the fridge and looked, "Um . . . grape juice boxes, apple, mixed berry, and Gatorade."

"I'll have the Gatorade." He started nibbling on his grilled cheese.

They ate in silence and Derek watched Spencer grow more tired the longer he sat there. By the time the young man was almost finished with his soup he had his head propped up on his left hand and his eyes were closing and then popping back open.

"Whoa there." Morgan reached over and grabbed the hand that almost tipped the soup on to the table.

Spencer startled awake. "Wha-t?"

"I think you're done. Do you want to take a nap on the couch or in bed?" He watched his friend puzzle over the question. "Okay, now I know you're too tired." He stood up and helped his friend make the long journey to the bed.

"Take some slow breaths." He coached and pulled the covers down and then sat Spencer on the edge of the bed. "Keep your mouth closed so you get the oxygen." Morgan knelt down and took Reid's shoes off and placed them next to the small table by the bed.

"Just try to relax." He laid Spencer down on his side and then lifted the long legs and tucked them under the covers. Morgan walked out to the living room and grabbed a pillow. "Here, hold this to your chest; remember the doctor said it would help ease the soreness." He then pulled the covers up, sat on the edge and started rubbing firm but not hard circles over Reid's back.

Spencer sighed in relief and Morgan watched the pain smooth out from the high forehead. He kept up his ministrations until Spencer went to sleep. Morgan checked the oxygen tubing and made sure that it wasn't tangled any where before going in to clean up the kitchen.

***

Reid opened his eyes and tried to focus on the bedside clock. When it finally came into focus, it was three in the afternoon. He would have to take his contacts out early after having slept in them.

He sat up slowly and untangled the covers and oxygen tubing. While making his way to the bathroom he began reeling in the tubing so that it wouldn't be left on the floor to be tripped over, most likely by him.

"Hey, sleepy head." Morgan called from the couch where he was watching TV.

Spencer raised a hand and gave a small wave before closing the bathroom door. After he finished, he moved to the large recliner beside the couch and curled up in the seat breathing heavily and closed his eyes.

"Do you want to pull up the web cam and see what Garcia is doing?"

Reid nodded his head while he focused on getting his breathing calmed down.

Morgan plugged the laptop in and then started it. After it booted up, he clicked the icon to start the connection. A window popped up and a moment later they heard, "Hi my pretties!"

"Hang on, Garcia. Let me move the laptop." He turned it around so that it was now pointing towards Reid and then he angled the screen so the camera was focused up.

"Hi Sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty tired. How's your day?"

Spencer saw her talking to someone else in the room. "Hey, Reid! You're just what we needed to brighten up our day." Emily said. Then he heard her talking to Garcia, "I'm going to let JJ and Hotch know he's on."

"My day is pretty boring. I miss hearing my little genius around the office." Garcia said.

"Thanks." Spencer smiled, it was good to know they cared even though he knew his spouting of facts annoyed them at times.

"I know you're not really up to visitors yet. But I was wondering if you would like me to bring over ice cream for after dinner?"

Spencer's face lit up. "That would be great." He was starting to get out of breath again.

"Hi, Reid, Spence." Hotch and JJ chimed in when they walked into Garcia's office.

"We all miss you here. Don't tell him but I heard Rossi grumbling in his office that he wished you were here so he could ask you something." Hotch said.

"Henry misses his Godfather and Will says he wants to come over during the day while were all at work. He'll give you a call after your doctor's visit. Well, I have to go. I'm waiting for a call back." JJ waved on her way out the door.

Spencer's eyes were starting to glaze over but he didn't want to say good-bye yet.

"You're getting tired. I'll let you go and I'll be over to take you and Morgan to your appointment. Call us if you need anything?" Hotch smiled and then he too left.

"Get some rest and I'll see you around seven, Sweet Pea." Garcia touched two fingers to her lips and then pressed them against the screen.

Morgan reached over and shut down the computer. "How about a nice cup of hot tea?"

Reid nodded his head and then closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

Derek walked around and pulled the handle to release the foot stool and then placed a blanket over his friend.

Ten minutes later he walked back in with the mug. "Reid, here's your tea." He helped the younger man hold the large mug and kept his hand under it until he was sure that it wasn't going to be spilled.

"Mmmm, that's really good thanks. What were you watching when I came in?"

"Something on Discovery about the conflicts between modern Egypt and preserving their old culture." Morgan replied.

"Really?"

"Hey, stop it right there genius boy. Just because I don't have an IQ in the stratosphere doesn't mean I'm a dumb bunny."

Reid choked on his tea and Morgan jumped up to grab the mug and help his friend sit up. "Are you okay?"

He wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. "Did you really just call yourself a dumb bunny?"

Morgan smacked him upside the back of his head and walked back over and sat down in a huff.

"Hey, no beating up on the invalid. I'll call Garcia."

"Do you want to finish watching it or not?" Morgan growled.

"Sure, sure. Watch away." He waved his hand at the TV indicating it could be turned back on.

They had a quiet afternoon and enjoyed the casserole that had been left for them.

***

Right at seven Morgan got up to answer the door.

"Hello, my pretties." She kissed Morgan on the cheek and then walked on into the living room and did the same to Reid.

"I brought double chocolate chip, whip cream, and cherries. How many cherries do you want, sweetums?"

"Three."

"Oh, you have so got her wrapped around your little finger, Pretty Boy."

"You leave him alone, Morgan." Garcia said and then went to the kitchen to fix their desserts.

Morgan followed her in. "Don't make Reid's very big."

"He's not eating much?"

"No, it wears him out. But he's not moving around a lot so he shouldn't really lose any weight. I'm keeping an eye on it though. Do you think you could pick up a case of the chocolate Ensure just in case?"

"No problem. I'll have JJ bring them by tomorrow. She's going to bring lunch." Garcia put the last of the ingredients away and wiped down the counter. She grabbed two of the dishes. "Grab some spoons. I've got Reid's."

"Here ya go, Sugar." Reid reached up and took his dish from Garcia and then a spoon from Morgan. "Is it okay if JJ comes by for lunch tomorrow?"

"I guess."

"We figured it would be better if we split up our time."

"Yeah, it doesn't take much for me to get tired. But I'm glad you came." Spencer took another spoonful of his rich dessert.

A little while later they finished their gossip and desserts. "I'm going to head out so you can rest."

"I'm glad you came and thanks for dessert."

"I wouldn't be any where else." She walked over and kissed him on the forehead leaving a big red lipstick mark there.

After Morgan walked her to the door, he came back and sat down on the couch laughing until he could hardly breathe.

"What? Do I have ice cream on my face or something?" Reid felt all over his chin and nose.

"No, she . . . left . . . you . . . with a . . . little present." He could hardly talk through his laughing.

"Oh, man. She didn't did she?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Well, it's time for a bath any way."

Morgan got up and ruffled the young man's hair on his way to the bedroom to retrieve his pajamas and then to run a bath.

***

Spencer slowly made his way to the bedroom and found that Morgan had already changed into light lounge pants and a white cotton t-shirt. He was making up the bed and adding pillows to Reid's side.

"Hey, you're all done." Morgan said when he looked up. "I'm going to sleep in here with you until I know you're better. You can barely speak up when you're not out of breath and I'm worried that I might not hear you."

"That's okay, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before. Besides, this one sleeps way better than the hotels where we did have to share." He coughed rather harshly and had to grab onto the bed to keep from falling over.

Morgan rushed over and grabbed him around the waist. He was thankful for the support while he tried to catch his breath.

"Let's get you into bed before you fall down." Morgan said.

Once they were both tucked in, Morgan turned off the side light and the night light in the corner came on. He turned over to face Spencer's back and gently began rubbing soothing circles over the ribs and spine.

Spencer felt the muscles start to loosen as Morgan's warm hand did its magic. "Thanks, that really helps."

"I can tell. We'll have to remember to tell the doctor how tense the coughing is making you. Now just try to relax and go to sleep."

Reid adjusted the oxygen tubing and pushed his hair back behind his ears. He slowly slipped into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: So sorry for the delay but I have been finishing another story that will be posted soon._

The next day Spencer enjoyed lunch with JJ while Morgan went home to collect his mail and check on his dog. He also picked up some movies and documentaries to help his friend take his mind off things. Reid had tried reading, but he had a hard time focusing on things, so Morgan also picked up some audio books from the bookstore Reid frequented. They were able to help him pick out some that the younger man would both like and either hadn't read to their knowledge or enjoyed re-reading.

***

Morgan woke early and checked on Spencer. He was still asleep, but the covers had slipped during the night and his arms were wrapped around his torso tight. Derek pulled up the navy blue covers and then grabbed an extra blanket and placed it over him.

His shower was quick and breakfast was almost ready, so he made his way back into the bedroom.

"Reid, wake up." Derek gently shook his friend's shoulder. Spencer snuggled deeper into the blankets. He chuckled, "Come on, you have to get ready for your appointment. Hotch will be here before you know it." He handed the younger man his glasses when he sat up and untangled himself.

"I'm up, I'm up." Spencer grumbled.

"I can see that. Why don't you try to make it to the bathroom? Breakfast will be ready in five." He left the young man still sitting there and went back to finish breakfast.

"Smells good."

"Biscuits will be done in . . . ," the timer went off. "That would be now." Morgan scooped eggs onto each plate and then placed the butter, jelly, and plate of biscuits on the table. He grabbed a glass of orange juice for himself and a bottle of Ensure for Spencer.

"You fixed too much food." Spencer whined.

"No, you eat too little."

They finished their breakfast in silence. Then, Derek walked back to the bedroom with Reid. "What do you want to wear?" He stepped over to the closet and pulled the doors open.

Spencer instructed him to pull out what seemed like five layers of clothes. "You do realize the doctor is going to want to listen to your chest?"

"I know, but I don't want to freeze before then."

"How about a compromise--leave the sweater vest and extra under shirt and you can keep the cardigan and we'll bring a blanket."

"O-okay."

Derek sighed softly. He hated to see his friend so dejected, but he would only be colder if he had to undress. "Do you want to take anything to read?" He watched Spencer just shake his head. "Okay, you get dressed while I clean up the kitchen."

He walked over to the fridge and collected the paperwork for the doctor. Then, he went to the living room to collect both of their Ipods.

***

"Hi, Hotch." Derek let his boss into the apartment.

"Is he ready?"

"Let me get him." He walked into the bedroom to find his friend dressed but laying down on the bed. "Hey, kid. Hotch is here. Are you ready?"

"I . . . don't . . . think . . . I . . . can . . . make it." Reid wheezed.

"Hotch rented a wheelchair so you don't have to walk." He watched the young man close his eyes. Derek knelt down beside the bed and began to rub Spencer's forearm. "Just take some deep breaths. Nice and slow."

"Everything okay in here?" Hotch asked from the doorway.

"I'm just getting his shoes. Can you go ahead and take the oxygen tank down to the car? There's a blanket on top that is going. I figured we couldn't use the wheelchair on the steps and we could just attach the oxygen when we get down there." Derek reached over beside the side table and picked up the shoes.

"No problem. I'll come back up so I can lock the door for you."

"Okay. Pretty Boy, hold the tubing and wrap your arms around my neck." Spencer did as instructed and Morgan carried him out to the waiting SUV.

***

They arrived at the medical plaza twenty minutes later. Hotch retrieved the wheelchair from the back; Derek walked around to the other side and opened Spencer's door. The young man had already removed his seat belt and laid the blanket beside him. He took Derek's hand and used it as support to climb from the vehicle. Once they were situated, Morgan pushed the wheelchair and Hotch pulled the oxygen tank for them.

The waiting room was crowded. Morgan found two free seats by the long wall where there was room to place his wheelchair. Hotch placed the tank neatly behind him. He was freezing already and tucked his hands under the blanket.

"I'll sign in." Morgan walked over to the window while Hotch grabbed a magazine off a nearby chair.

He watched Derek at the window and was surprised to see him pull an insurance card out of his wallet and then cash. Spencer felt his pants and realized his wallet was still at home. His friend walked back with a clip board in hand.

"Morgan, I left my wallet at home with all of my insurance." He said in a panic.

"Calm down. I put your ID and insurance card in my wallet at the hospital. We can deal with the co-pay later. I know you're good for it." He smiled. "Besides, I know where you live if you don't pay up."

"I'll pay you back. I promise." Reid ducked his head letting his long hair fall forward and pulled the blanket a little higher.

"I'm just joking, kid." Derek picked up one of his hands. "Your fingers are like ice." Then he began rubbing them between his strong hands. It felt so good that Reid wanted to offer his other hand for warming, but tucked it between his legs under the blanket.

***

It was taking forever. Derek was getting frustrated. They had already waited a little over an hour. Spencer was tired and starting to list in his chair. "That's it." He stormed over to the window and waited for the receptionist. She smiled warmly at him but it didn't help his mood.

"Our appointment was forty-five minutes ago. Do you know what the problem is?"

"What is the name, Sir?"

"Reid, Spencer Reid."

She flipped through some papers. "He's with Dr. Rahaj."

"Yes, we know that." Morgan answered irritably.

"He had an emergency and should be here shortly."

Morgan ran a hand over his face before replying. "Do you have a room he can lay down in? He just got out of the hospital and is not really up for this."

"I'm sorry, let me see."

He walked back over to Spencer's wheelchair and knelt down in front of him. "She's going to find you a room to lie down in."

"I just want . . . to go home." The young man replied without opening his eyes.

"I know but we really need the doctor to see you and find out what medicines you need to get better." Morgan watched him nod his head.

"Reid." The nurse called from the side door.

Morgan and Hotch maneuvered Reid back to one of the rooms. The nurse left them alone and Morgan helped Spencer climb onto the table and lie down. She stepped back in a moment later and handed a pillow to Hotch.

"Here you go, Reid." Hotch helped the younger man lift up long enough to get the pillow under his head; Morgan covered him with the blanket. Then they sat down to wait for the doctor to finally show up.

***

There was a light knock on the door before it opened. "Hello, I'm Dr. Rahaj."

Morgan stood up and shook the man's hand. "I'm SSA Morgan; this is SSA Hotchner, and Dr. Reid." He pointed accordingly.

"I apologize for my lateness. My son broke his arm and I was the only one available to take him to the hospital." He flipped through the file in his hands. "Dr. Reid, I am sorry that this had to add to your discomfort as you have only recently been released from the hospital.

"First, there are some tests that we need to run. That should take about twenty minutes and then hopefully we will be able to access your condition, set up a treatment plan, and get you back home where you may rest properly." He briskly left the room and began speaking with one of the nurses.

They came back in and whisked Spencer away to begin testing.

***

Forty-five minutes later, he was finally wheeled back into the room. Spencer really wanted to go home now; the tests had been awful. They made him get up and walk down the hall and he had almost passed out. Then there were the breathing tests that made his chest feel like it was on fire and forcing his long legs into that tiny enclosure and lack of air made his heart feel like it would either stop or beat its way right out of his chest.

Morgan came over and helped him climb back onto the table. After the nurse left, Morgan asked, "Are you okay?"

Spencer shook his head no and closed his eyes.

"Whoa there," Morgan said.

He didn't realize he had been leaning until Derek caught him. Spencer didn't have the strength to sit back up so he simply laid his forehead on his friend's shoulder.

A few moments later Dr. Rahaj walked back in carrying his file. "Well, the honest answer is that the unknown strain of Anthrax you contracted means that I cannot give you a guarantee on your prognosis."

Reid felt like crying; he was so tired of not getting straight answers.

"However, based on your test results, I think it is reasonable to believe that you will improve once we find the right medications. For now I want you to stay on the oxygen until we get your lungs strengthened back up. It will keep your body and mind oxygenated without having to struggle for it. Continue the breathing treatments the hospital sent you home with until they run out. When I see you again, we will determine if you need more. Now I am going to put you on a high dose of Advair. This is a daily inhaler and will help reduce the inflammation in your lungs. I also want you to use a rescue inhaler. This will help you recover easier after you have been up moving around and start to wheeze. If you start needing the rescue inhaler when you haven't been moving around, such as while watching TV or as soon as you wake up, then you need to give us a call." The doctor finished writing out the scripts before continuing. "I want to see you in one week to see how things are progressing. Do you have any questions?"

He was feeling rather overwhelmed and was sure that he had a question, but really couldn't form anything coherent at the moment, so he just shook his head.

"Okay, I want to take a listen to your chest before you leave."

Dr. Rahaj listened to both the chest and back and Spencer couldn't get his coughing under control once he was finished. "This is one of those times that you will use the rescue inhaler." He walked out to a cabinet and brought back a box. "When you get a new bottle you need to prime the pump at least four times. Also, any time that you have not used it for a while it needs to be primed again." He placed the unit in Spencer's hand. "You need to expel as much air from your lungs as possible and then place it in your mouth and depress the plunger to dispense the medicine. Release the plunger before taking a deep breath of the medicine."

Reid did as instructed. "Now do that one more time," the doctor said.

He was amazed as his lungs began to relax some and air began flowing into them easier. "Oh god, that feels so much better."

Dr. Rahaj smiled at him and patted his knee. "Okay, well it was nice meeting all of you and I will see you in a week."

***

Back out at the car Derek watched Reid trying to keep his eyes open. "Why don't you ride in the front so you can lay the seat back?" He only received a nod so he helped his friend get situated and then laid the seat flat. Morgan covered him with the blanket before securing the seat belt.

They met at the back of the SUV where Hotch was loading the wheelchair. "I think eating out is a no-go. Do you want to pick something up and eat back at the apartment with us?" Morgan asked.

"Sure, any suggestions?"

"If he's still awake we can check with Reid first." Morgan replied.

The two men didn't get anything coherent out of their youngest, so they just stopped for fast food.


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan's week off was officially over and he had to start the rotation the rest of the team had set up. He had just finished with his shower when he heard the knock on the door. Quickly wrapping a towel around his waist, he went to answer it.

"I didn't know I was going to get a show this morning." Emily cheekily remarked.

"You're kinda early."

"I wanted to bring breakfast, and I figured if I didn't get here early you would have already started something."

"Help yourself to the kitchen. I'm going to finish, and then I'll get Reid up." Morgan proceeded to finish his morning routine, and then went in to wake his friend.

"Hey, sleepy-head, time to get up. Emily is here with breakfast." Spencer was never a morning person, it was always amusing to see his reaction to getting up. He squinted sharply at Morgan and then brought a lazy hand up to rub at his dark eyes.

Morgan reached over and placed the oxygen back in his nose from where it had been knocked down. He pulled the covers down and received a grunt for his efforts.

"Cold," was the annoyed reply.

"I know; you're always cold. Here's your sweater." He held up the garment and helped the younger man put it on when he was finally sitting up.

Eventually Reid joined Morgan and Emily in the kitchen. He took a seat while Morgan sat a plate with a chocolate chip muffin in front of him; then grabbed a bottle of Ensure to accompany it.

"Garcia is going to come over this afternoon and set up an area in your living room for all of her computers."

"Why?" Spencer asked now that he was a little more awake.

"So she can stay with you when we get called out on a case, and when you feel up to it you can help out." Emily said.

"Really?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, really. You know we always need you on the team, and I'm sure your mind is in need of some exercise." Emily reached across the small table and thumped his forehead knocking his hair into his eyes.

"Ow! I'm telling Garcia you're beating up on me." He pushed the hair back behind his ear and tucked it under the oxygen tubing.

Morgan watched the interaction in amusement as he picked up his dishes and put them in the sink. "Well, I need to get going." He saw the beseeching look that crossed Reid's face. "Em, you mind giving us a minute?"

"Sure." She took her paper to the living room.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked.

Spencer hung his head and picked at his muffin.

"You're going to be fine. Do you want me to stay until you're dressed in case you need help?" He watched the young man in front of him nod his head like a little child. "Com' on." Morgan walked back to the bedroom with him.

Getting dressed still seemed to take a lot of energy, Reid was gasping for breath by the time they finished. Morgan reached over to the nightstand and handed him his inhaler. He watched Spencer take the two puffs and then slowly relax back onto the bed. "I'll call and check in at lunch." He laid a blanket over the young man and watched him close his eyes.

Derek walked into the kitchen and placed the cap back on the partial bottle of Ensure.

Emily walked in and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I helped him get changed; now he's resting. We put opened bottles of the Ensure on the top shelf so he can finish it later. His breathing treatments are on the table in the living room. You'll have to get him up in half an hour and make sure he does them and takes the rest of his medicine."

"We'll be fine, Morgan."

He sighed. "I know; Reid just doesn't want you having to do too much for him."

"I thought he was a lot better?"

"He is. You know he just doesn't want to be a bother to anyone. We have finally gotten past that and he's comfortable with me. He doesn't need you to help him do much but mostly to be here and fix meals."

"Go to work and try not to worry." She started pushing him towards the door.

"Oh, his rescue inhaler is on the nightstand; make sure that he keeps it with him."

"Go." She pushed him the rest of the way out the door and shut it in his face.

He would have to let this go. In reality, Derek had been fine with it until Spencer had become anxious.

***

"Ah, my chocolate god is back!" Garcia squealed when Morgan walked into the break room.

"Baby Girl, it's good to be back. Did you miss me?"

"Of course. But then I also miss my junior G man, too." She hugged him tight before grabbing her mug of coffee and heading back to her office.

He fixed his own cup and then headed to Hotch's office, he knocked gently before entering.

"How's he doing?" Hotch asked.

"Not bad. I stayed long enough for him to get dressed in case he needed help. He's a little anxious about needing help." Morgan took a sip of his coffee.

"He'll be fine with Emily."

"I know. You just need to convince him of that." He sat his mug on the edge of the desk. "So, besides the paperwork on my desk I can see from here, what's on today's agenda?"

"There are a couple of consults you would be good at. And before I forget, what do you think about taking some paperwork home for Reid?"

"He'd love it, but we have to keep it light for now so he doesn't try to skip the two naps a day he takes."

Hotch looked at him with concern, "He still needs that much rest?"

"Yeah, but the naps are shorter. It just doesn't take much to tire him out. The good news is that he doesn't get winded just watching TV like before. Now it only happens when he gets up and moves around."

"That's good to hear. Garcia's going over to set things up so we can be ready now that you're back and we're only down one person."

"I heard; that's good. I think he doesn't mind her mothering as much, and she's good for raising his spirits, too."

"Okay, here are the files." Hotch handed over the two cases and basically dismissed the other man.

***

"Time to wake up," Emily kept shaking his shoulder, and he finally gave in and opened his eyes. "You need to do your breathing treatments. Sorry to wake you."

"It's okay; I'll go back to sleep later." Spencer reached over to grab his glasses and then pushed the blanket back that Morgan had covered him with. He adjusted his sweater and then went to the living room where he saw Emily dusting.

"You don't have to do that."

"Reid, you are not up to cleaning your apartment. We need to keep the dust level down to help your breathing." She moved onto the next bookshelf. "Besides, I don't really want to just sit and watch TV the whole day."

"Thanks." He whispered and pulled the blanket down from the back of the recliner he was sitting in.

***

After lunch, Spencer talked to Emily while she cleaned up their dishes. He laid out the Scrabble board that she had agreed to play with him.

Emily laid down an 'R' and smiled at him.

"You're not very good at this are you? There's a 'C' in Schrödinger and you can't use proper names." He reached up and rubbed at his nose. "Damn it." Spencer's hand came away bloody.

Prentiss jumped up and grabbed a couple of paper towels to hold up to his nose. The phone chose that moment to ring. "I've got it." Spencer said and replaced her hand holding the paper towels.

"Hello?" Emily said in a rush.

"_Is everything okay?" Morgan asked._

"Reid's got a nose bleed."

"_I forgot to tell you about those."_

"Oh, thanks." She said with much sarcasm.

"_The oxygen dries out his nose. There is some Ayr gel in the bathroom. Make sure he uses that every hour. Is everything else okay?"_

"Yes, we were just playing Scrabble."

"_Are you that bored?" Morgan chuckled over the line._

"No, I actually wanted to do something he might like besides watch action movies."

"_Can I talk to him?"_

"Yeah. Morgan wants to talk to you." She said and walked over to check Reid's nose.

Spencer took the phone. "Hey."

"_You okay, kid?"_

"Yeah, it's almost stopped bleeding."

"_That's good. How are you doing?"_

He sighed. "I'm fine. She hasn't killed me yet."

Morgan chuckled loudly,_ "That's good to know. Hotch is coming over for dinner so we might be a little late. Any requests for dinner?"_

"Whatever is fine. I'm going to go lay down."

"_You feeling okay?"_

"Just tired."

"_You sure it's not from the nose bleed?"_

He checked the paper towels and could see that it had already quit. "I'm sure, now go back to work."

"_Okay, you behave for Prentiss." Morgan started laughing again._

Spencer hung up the phone and noticed that Emily had already put away the game. "I'm going to bed." He picked up the oxygen tubing and started back to his bedroom.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." He replied despondently. Spencer made sure the tissues were in easy reach and then applied the Ayr gel that Prentiss had given him. He would just have to get used to being on a rotation schedule with the team and them not knowing how he and Morgan did things. Spencer had heard the relaxed joy in Morgan's voice and knew he was better off at work and not stuck here taking care of him. He pulled the blanket closer and curled up, wishing away the tears that wanted to start.


	11. Chapter 11

Rossi finished washing the table from breakfast when the phone rang. "Hello?"

_"I'm looking for Spencer Reid." She said._

"Let me see if he is awake."

Rossi walked into the bedroom and saw Reid sitting up in the bed. "Phone's for you." He handed over the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Spencer, it's Mom."_

"Hi, Mom."

Rossi saw that he knew the person and walked back out to give him some privacy.

***

"Mom, why are you calling me?"

_"Oh, Spencer. They want to lock me up. Don't let them. Please. I want to come stay with you."_

Spencer sighed. They had this conversation at least once a month. "You know I can't do that. The doctors know best."

_"But I miss you. You take better care of me."_

"Please, Mom, don't do this." He was not up for this now.

_"I hate you. You just don't love me!" She cried._

"That's not true, Mom. Please don't do this now. I have to go."

_"Don't you hang up on me. You're no better than your father."_

Spencer hung up the phone and threw it on the floor. He laid over and buried his head in the pillow, trying to muffle his cries.

***

Dave heard the thud and walked back to the bedroom. He heard the quiet cries and decided to give the young man some privacy. The Italian-American went to the bathroom and began cleaning, now that he had finished with the kitchen. He knew that Emily had dusted the living room two days ago. The bedroom had been assigned to him, but he wasn't sure when he could go in there and he didn't want to waste time watching soap operas, at least not until "Young and the Restless" came on.

An hour later, he walked into the bedroom and picked up the phone from the floor. The skinny young man was hunched over the pillow on his right. Dave reached over and straightened the sweater that was all bunched up. Reid stirred a little at the contact.

"Hey, kid. Why don't you roll over here and get more comfortable." Spencer didn't really wake up, but allowed the older agent to help him straighten out and untangle the covers. Rossi brushed the hair out of Spencer's face and fixed the oxygen.

"Rough call from your mother?"

Spencer nodded his head, then rolled over to face the wall.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed the kid's arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Spencer grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to his chin.

"Okay, well, I'll be in the living room if you change your mind."

He walked back out of the room and pulled the door up, but didn't close it all the way. The coffee table had the open file that he was working on. He went back to it, determined to get some of the tedious paperwork out of the way. Rossi contemplated writing a new book with Reid's help. It would be something to occupy the kid's mind and he would probably be really good at it. A new book to cover the new BAU and co-authored--just like how the team works now.

***

Around five thirty Morgan walked through the door. "Hi, Dave."

"You're home early."

"I cut out a little early so I could beat the traffic. It is amazing what ten minutes can do." He placed a bulky bag over by the bank of computers in the corner.

"What's that?"

"Some stuff Garcia said she needs. How did things go?"

"Not so good. Is Garcia coming tomorrow? He could really use her."

"What happened?"

Rossi ran a hand over his beard. "His mom called, I don't know what she said, but he threw the phone on the floor and cried for over twenty minutes. I couldn't get him to talk to me, and he wouldn't do his afternoon breathing treatment or eat lunch. He's been in bed since eleven this morning."

"Damn. I knew he was starting to get depressed. He didn't need to talk to her right now. I probably should have said something to you about not letting her talk to him if she called."

Rossi squeezed the younger man's shoulder. "If he had been out here with me I couldn't have lied to him about her calling."

"You could have made something up."

"I take it you are experienced at that?"

"Uh, yeah. I've had to field her calls before. Sometimes he tells me to tell her he's not available. Other times, if we've had a bad case and I'm hanging out over here . . . well, I'll just answer the phone for him and tell him it's a wrong number. I think he really knows but feels that it is easier to pretend than to actually talk to her. It's one of the reasons he writes to her everyday and doesn't visit very often."

Morgan headed towards the kitchen. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Rossi began picking up his things. "No. I think you two should talk, and you need to get him out of his room to eat. He won't do that if I'm still here." The senior agent grabbed the rest of his things. "I'll see you in the office tomorrow."

Morgan walked to the door and locked it behind the other man.

He proceeded into the kitchen and pulled out a casserole JJ had brought over. He read the directions she had taped to the top and turned the oven on to pre-heat. While waiting on the oven, he fixed a glass of juice and took a long drink. He washed his hands again and then took the foil off of the casserole. After placing it in the oven and setting the timer, he grabbed a bottle of Ensure and went to the bedroom.

***

Spencer woke to someone rubbing at his face. "Your nose was bleeding again; lay still and let me finish cleaning it off." He opened his eyes to see Morgan sitting beside him.

"Thanks." He croaked because his throat was so dry. When the black man finished, Spencer sat up in bed and pulled the other pillow into his lap.

"Here." Morgan handed him the bottle of liquid supplement. Reid looked over at the other man questioningly.

"Heard you didn't eat lunch." Morgan accused.

"Didn't feel like it." Reid whispered.

"Did she beg to come live with you?"

Spencer nodded his head and leaned forward into the waiting arms.

Morgan sat the bottle on the nightstand and wrapped his friend in a tight hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to intercept."

"It's okay. You have to work"

"But you weren't up to dealing with that today. I figured she would be calling soon."

"She doesn't mean it. It's her illness."

Derek let go of Spencer when he sat back. "I know, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt you just the same."


	12. Chapter 12

Derek slid out from under Spencer's feet and walked down the hall to open the door. "Hey, Hotch. I didn't expect to see you."

"I just got back from seeing Jack and thought that I would stop by to see how today went."

"Come on in then." He headed back to the living room while the other man closed the door and followed him. He lifted Reid's long legs and sat back down, tucking the blanket around both of them.

Hotch took a seat in the recliner, "What's with the seating arrangement?"

"I was already comfortable and he was getting tired, but didn't want to go to bed yet. It was a long day with the appointment and then having dinner with everyone. He's been dozing off and on for the last two hours."

Hotch looked over at the TV where a game was playing. "Of course it could have something to do with the entertainment as well."

"Funny." Morgan replied.

"So how did it go today? I see that he isn't using the oxygen."

"It wasn't bad. We have to stop in next week and just see the nurse practitioner to let her check his oxygen levels and listen to his lungs. The doctor feels that the medication is really helping him and holds out hope for a good response. It's still going to take him a while to get back on his feet, but he should be able to get back to mostly normal. Only time will tell if he can ever give up the inhalers totally."

"H-Hotch?" Reid mumbled half awake.

"Yeah, it's me. Just checking up on you." The older man smiled at the sleepy agent.

"Okay," he moved in his sleep, trying to get more comfortable.

"Ow, watch the feet."

"Sorry," Spencer pulled his feet back but tucked them up against Derek's side instead.

Hotch chuckled from his chair. "I'll let you two get back to what you were doing." Derek made a move to get up.

"No, don't get up. I'll let myself out."

***

Three days later

"Speak to me my dark chocolate." Garcia answered from her headset. "Hold on a sec. I'm putting you on speaker."

"We need you to look up bank records on Sanford Wills. See if he has received any large deposits recently."

"No problem."

"How's Reid?"

"She gave me a new nickname, Morgan." Reid answered.

"What is it now?"

Reid frowned at the blond tech analyst. "Kitten. Can you believe that?"

"Kitten, how'd she come up with that?"

Garcia interrupted "Because he was scowling at me and trying to look mad, but the more he scowled the cuter it was. It was just like a little kitten."

"Help me Morgan."

"Sorry, you are on your own."

Garcia reached over and patted Spencer's brown curls, "Be good, Kitten."

He just glared at her.

"See, so adorable! Now go back to your geographical profile and let me work."

Spencer turned his chair back around and slid over to the computer screen with a map showing and a program that allowed him to place markers just like he did with a real map. "I hate to say it, but this program is really cool." He could feel her smiling at the back of his head and just knew that she was thinking, _"I told you so."_

***

Three hours later, Garcia looked over to see Reid with his head lying on his arms on the table in front of him. She got up, went over to him, and shook his shoulders lightly. "Come on, Kitten. You need to lie down."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "I'm fine."

"No you're not, silly. Now come on; after a nap you can go back to contemplating your map." She kept a hold on him when he stood up and then walked him over to the couch and held up the blanket while he adjusted his pillow and laid down. The blanket tucked up under his chin and she kissed his forehead lightly. "Sleep well."

The young man was already gliding into a deep sleep by the time she returned to her chair.

"Speak to me," She said after touching her headset.

_"We've got a lead on a vehicle. Are you ready?" Hotch asked._

"Go."

_"Red SUV--possibly a Tahoe. Check that against the list of associates for Sanford Wills. Also, check any connections he may have had to a Tony Mathes."_

"Will do."

_"Where's Reid?"_

"I just got him to take a nap. He's out solid."

_"How's he holding up?" Morgan asked in the background._

"Not bad. This is really good for him. He's been content and alert until about ten minutes ago. I think it caught up to him that he had been productive." She continued typing and flipping through information.

_"Send us a text if we need to drop him out of the loop for a while. It's good to have him helping but I don't want him to over do it." Hotch stated._

"Okay, I have two names for a similar vehicle, but one is currently housed in the Dallas main jail. The other one is a Tony Amendola. Could that be a pseudonym for your guy?" She asked.

_"We'll check it out. Talk to you later."_

***

"Reid, wake up." She watched him try to gain his bearings. "You need to go take a bath so you can go to bed."

"Did they find him?"

"They're taking a break for the night. His residence was empty, but they're going through it to try and find a clue to where he is hiding."

"Are you sure they won't need me?"

She handed him his glasses, "I'm sure, Sweet Pea. You did good and gave them what they needed. Now you need to get ready for bed." Garcia watched him stand up and then cough several times, trying to clear his lungs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just need to make sure I sleep on an extra pillow."

"Okay, well I've already got your pajamas and socks in the bathroom for you, turned your bed down, and your medicine is on your nightstand with a bottle of water. I'm going to go ahead and lay down, but it will take me a little while to settle so you let me know if you need anything. Okay?"

"Okay."

Penelope reached over, gave him a hug, and then turned him towards the bathroom.

***

"Hey, Baby Girl. We've got him. Reid's profile helped us nail down evidence at the cabin, and they found him and the victim just outside of town at a small motel."

"That's great. When are you guys coming back?"

"We hope to come back tonight if everything can be wrapped up. If not, we'll definitely be on the jet by early morning. Where's Reid?"

"He's laying down." Her tone and expression were subdued, and she knew he would see right through her.

"What's wrong?"

She moved her chair and pointed the webcam towards the couch.

"Damn it; he looks awful. What happened?" Morgan demanded.

"He's been getting congested, but it got really bad last night. He can't get his lungs clear. I've already called his doctor and the best they could do was tomorrow morning at nine. If he gets worse, I'm to take him straight to the hospital." Garcia moved her chair back but then got up when Reid started coughing.

She walked over and helped him sit up, "Take it easy, Kitten."

Spencer grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and held it to his mouth. He managed to cough up a little but couldn't get it all. "I can't breathe."

"Here, use your inhaler. See if that helps."

Reid could barely get the two puffs down between coughs. When he tried to clear his lungs again, he was left gasping and tears were pouring from his eyes.

"That's it; I'm taking you to the hospital." Garcia said.

"I'll make sure we are on the plane tonight. Take care of him." Morgan said.

"Will do."

Spencer looked up at her questioningly. "That was Morgan. He said they got the guy, and they'll be on the plane back tonight." She helped him put on his sweater. "Let me get your shoes." Garcia took the headset off and headed for the bedroom.

***

"Reid, Spencer Reid." The nurse called from the side door.

"Coming," Garcia called back. "Come on, Kitten, that's us." She helped an extremely pale Spencer stand up. He coughed all the way back and was on the verge of passing out by the time they got to a temporary bed where he could sit down.

"The doctor will be with you momentarily."

"Can't you give him some oxygen before then?"

"No."

Garcia sat down on the bed next to Reid--where he was sitting with the head of the bed up and gasping repeatedly. "Shh, take slow breaths; it'll help you get air without coughing." It actually made him feel better when she continued to pet his hair and whisper soothing words. His mother was hardly ever well enough to take care of him, but when she had, this was exactly what she did. Spencer didn't want to tell the others, but he liked it best, besides Morgan of course, when she took care of him.

Twenty minutes later, they were still sitting there, but Reid was now constantly coughing. It felt like his lungs were on fire and he could never take in enough air in between coughing. He literally felt like he was drowning. The harder he coughed the less oxygen he received, and he wasn't able to bring anything up now. Spencer felt like he was dying and clung to Garcia while tears poured from his eyes.

"Shh, try not to cry, Kitten." She held him tightly and massaged firm circles over his back.

A nurse walked past their cubicle. "Hey?" Garcia called after her.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, you may." She snapped. "He needs a doctor now."

Reid saw the nurse give him a measuring look. He hoped that his gasps would hurry her progress. Spencer covered his mouth with the tissue, leaned his head on Garcia's shoulder, and just prayed that a doctor would end his misery.

***

Finally, a doctor showed up. "I'm Dr. Ragland. What seems to be the problem?" He said while looking down at a chart.

"Well, obviously he's having trouble breathing." Garcia retorted.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you'll have to wait outside."

"I don't think so. I am staying right here and making sure that he gets the best possible care."

"That's not possible. I need to examine the patient—"

She interrupted him. "Yes, it most certainly is possible. Reid, do you want me to leave?"

Spencer reached for her hand while continuing to cough uncontrollably. She saw him close his eyes and sat down on the bed again quickly. "Slow breaths, take it easy." Garcia brushed hair back behind his ear with the hand he didn't have a death grip on, and then rubbed up and down his arm trying to help him focus.

"Fine then." Dr. Ragland snapped. "When did this start?"

"A couple of days ago." Garcia answered.

"Please let the patient answer."

"If he could stop coughing he would and the 'patient's' name is Dr. Spencer Reid." She was ready to snap this guy in half, but Reid needed help now.

"Please move aside so that I can listen to his lungs."

Penelope grudgingly got off the bed, but did not relinquish her hold on Spencer's hand.

"I'm ordering some chest x-rays. Does he have a history of pneumonia?"

"No, but he was exposed to Anthrax. His respiratory doctor is Dr. Rahaj." She watched the doctor walk out and then speak with a nurse.

Ten minutes later a nurse came in with a wheelchair and whisked him away for x-rays. When they brought him back, he looked even worse than before. This time, however, she did put him on oxygen.

Garcia sat back down on the edge of the bed. "How are you holding up, Kitten?"

He shook his head and reached for her hand. She took it and kissed the back of his knuckles before placing her other hand on top.

After what seemed like an eternity, Garcia turned as the doctor came back in. "The x-rays confirm pneumonia. I am going to prescribe an antibiotic and we'll give a large dose by injection to get him started. I'm also going to put him on a step down dose of Prednisone to get the inflammation out of his lungs. The nurse should be by shortly to give him the injection. He'll need to stay for twenty minutes after that so we can see if he is going to have a reaction. Then he will be released and he should follow up with Dr. Rahaj." He ripped off the two prescriptions and handed them to Garcia.

"Thank you." She replied politely.

"Reid, will you be okay while I go get these filled?" Garcia pushed his hair back out of his face again for him. He nodded slightly but kept his eyes closed. "Okay, hopefully, they will get your shot and paperwork done while I do this; that way you won't have to wait any longer than necessary. I'll be right back, Kitten."

***

Garcia kept her arm around Spencer's waist while she unlocked the door. He had his head resting on her shoulder and wasn't inclined to move when the door swung open. "Come on, no sleeping while standing." He let her pull him into the apartment.

"Why don't you go ahead and take a bath so you can go to bed when you're done."

"Okay," Reid let her walk him to the bathroom.

"Sit."

He sank down onto the closed toilet seat and rested his head on his arms on the vanity. Spencer listened to her adjust the water and then leave it running to go get his pajamas. When she returned, he felt her lift his foot and take off his shoes and socks.

"Raise your arms, Kitten." She pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Can you get your pants off by yourself?" He carefully nodded so his head wouldn't fall off. "Be careful getting in. Here's a hand towel you can cover yourself with and I'll come back and help you wash up." Garcia patted his head before stepping out and pulling the door up.

***

"Kitten, are you still awake?"

He opened his eyes and watched her place a folded towel on the floor before kneeling down. She had changed into an old faded pair of jeans and a Guns-n-Roses t-shirt. "Now I don't do this for just anyone. You have to be rather special." Spencer offered her a weak smile and closed his eyes so she could wash his face. The warm water felt so good and despite himself, he was really enjoying letting her do this. He would usual freak at just the idea. Morgan was the only person he had let give him a bath, and that was only because it was a necessity in the hospital and he could not even lift his head.

Spencer's breathing was already feeling better and he was letting himself turn into a pile of goo when she pulled him forward and let him rest his head on her shoulder while she washed his back. She spent a little longer than necessary just simply massaging his aching body. He regretfully lay back so she could wash each of his arms. Then Garcia tenderly picked up his feet and gave them the same treatment. Reid just wanted to stay in this tub forever. His hand was picked up and the washcloth was placed in it. "Don't go to sleep. You need to finish washing while I get your bed turned back. Can you get out by yourself or do I need to help you?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her thinking for a minute. "Okay, if that big ol' brain of yours can't come up with the answer then I better help you." Spencer watched her leave the room and then quickly soaped up the washcloth and washed his private areas. When he was finished, he pulled the hand towel back into place and closed his eyes again to wait.

Garcia returned and pulled out an extra towel after pulling the drain. "All right, kiddo, let's dry your arms off and then wrap them around my neck so I can keep you covered with the towel." He was amazed that she was able to help and get him dried off and dressed without making him feel self-conscious about his body.

***

"That was Morgan. They'll be back within the hour. I told him to go on home tonight and spend some time with Clooney. He's going to be here in time to take us to your appointment." She fixed his pillows so that he would be comfortable laying on two of them and then placed a warm towel so that his back would be resting on it. Then she raised his t-shirt, placed a warmed hand towel across his abdominals, and pulled his shirt back down. Then, she tucked the covers over and around him. "That should help the muscles that are sore from your coughing."

"Is this what it feels like to have a mother?" His eyes were half closed already.

"Oh, Sweetie." She petted his curls, helping to lull him closer to sleep. "I raised my two brothers so I've had a lot of practice. You just make it so easy to want to take care of you."

"Thanks, Garcia." She watched him drift into sleep and hoped he would feel better in the morning.

***

A/N: I think there might only be one more chapter. Currently, it is a bit on the rushed side so I am willing to take any recommendations for what you would like to see before the end. I'm not promising to use them (any or all) but I will look at all of them and see if I can incorporate them into where the story is headed, at the moment. Send me a review or PM with your wish list.


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you doing back?" Hotch asked from his office doorway.

"Garcia told me to come in and finish my paperwork so I can have a couple of days off." Morgan replied while grabbing another form.

"How did the appointment go?"

"The steroids have kicked in, and he is feeling much better. The doctor said his immune system is going to be weak for quite some time, and it might not get better. He's always going to have to be careful about his lungs and watch for high pollution days, cold weather, cigarette smoke, and things like that."

"How did he take it?"

"He was a little depressed; I think that is why Garcia wanted to stay with him. I'm glad though; she somehow manages to make him feel better." Morgan went back to his paperwork when Hotch turned into his office.

***

Spencer dried the last dish from breakfast and folded the threadbare towel over the dish strainer. Morgan was still spending the night to make sure he didn't wake up having trouble breathing. The bout with pneumonia had given them all a little scare. Nevertheless, he was doing better. While not physically being able to return to the office yet, his mind was going stir-crazy without anything to stimulate it. It had been bearable when someone was staying with him, but now he didn't even have anyone to talk to.

He walked into the living room, stared at Garcia's computers, and hesitated for only a moment before walking over and flipping on one of the systems. Reid logged in and waited for the webcam to connect him to Quantico.

"Hi, Sweet Pea. What are you up to?" Garcia asked.

"Nothing. Everyone's already cleaned my apartment and I'm bored out of my mind. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Hang on, Sugar." She was gone for about five minutes before returning. "Hotch says he'll check in with you soon. He'll probably come up with something you can help out on." Garcia looked to another monitor and continued typing. "I've gotta go, Kitten. Take care."

"Thanks." He sullenly replied.

Two hours later, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hi, kid. I'm coming by for lunch. What do you want me to bring you?" Derek asked._

"Whatever is easiest for you."

"_Come on, cheer up. Hotch is sending me with some paperwork you can do. He got the message that you were bored and figured this would be right up your alley since you are the only one that actually enjoys doing the tedious paperwork and it guarantees that you won't be straining anything."_

"Hey, I can tell you that my mind works pretty darn hard on that paperwork."

_Derek chuckled on the other end of the line. "Okay, I'll see you in about thirty or forty minutes."_

"Thanks."

***

A week later.

Reid stepped out of the bathroom and hurried over to answer the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Reid. Hotch is making me go out on a consult with Prentiss so I can't make lunch today."_

"No problem." He tried to hide his disappointment.

"_Hotch said to make it up to you he is taking us out to dinner. You're to decide and find out if they take call ahead seating. I'll call you when we know what time we'll be leaving."_

"Okay. What do you feel up to?"

"_Hey, Hotch is treating, make it some place nice."_

"_I heard that." Hotch shouted in the background._

"I'll be ready. See you then."

***

Spencer was sitting on the couch, tying his shoes, when Morgan opened the door. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, just tying my shoes give me a minute to grab my sweater."

"No problem, Hotch needed to use the bathroom before we head out."

They waited at the door and Derek helped Spencer put on his sweater. Hotch came out of the bathroom, "I can't believe Derek talked you into Romalloan's. I did say I owed you but did you have to take me to the bank?"

"Don't worry, Hotch. I still don't eat much."

"But leftovers make a great lunch." Derek piped in.

"You stay out of it. You are already costing me a fortune."

"You don't really have to pay for my meal Hotch." Spencer looked at his feet.

"Yes, I do. Now I'm only teasing with you. You can have whatever you want. I'm not rich, but then again I don't spend a lot of money on myself so I can afford to treat you." Hotch wrapped an arm around Reid's shoulders and drug him out of the apartment.

"So how was your day?"

"Lonely." Reid replied.

Derek locked the door and followed them out.

***

The three men returned to Spencer's apartment after a full meal, carrying leftovers and desserts. Hotch carried Reid's items and Morgan kept an arm around his friend's waist--adding extra support for the exhausted young man who looked like he was asleep standing up.

"I think we wore him out. Shouldn't have let him party so much."

"Very funny." Spencer mumbled. "I'm going to go ahead and take a bath. In case you are gone before I get done, thanks for dinner, Hotch. It was really good and it was super nice to get out of the apartment."

"No problem. We'll work you up to getting out more. We need you back at the office." He watched his youngest agent move into his bedroom.

After Reid stepped into the bathroom, Morgan brought Hotch a beer from the kitchen. "What's on your mind, Morgan?"

"It can be really annoying hanging out with profilers."

Hotch just smiled. "So tell me already."

"I was just wondering, even though Reid is getting better and has started spending the day by himself, would it be possible for Garcia to still come over and stay with him when we are away on cases?"

"Her computers are still set up, I don't see why not." He took a drink from his bottle. "You're worried about him."

"Yeah, he doesn't handle being alone well. I know he likes to make you think he prefers it that way, but he doesn't. In fact, I even suggested he get a pet."

Aaron smiled, "You make a great mother."

Derek threw a pillow at his boss who deflected it easily.

"I'm going to head home. Make sure he doesn't fall asleep in there and drown."

***

Two weeks later Morgan walked up to Hotch's office and knocked.

"Come in." Morgan walked in, took a seat and crossed one jean-clad leg on the other. "What's up?"

"I'm really worried about Reid. He's getting depressed. This weekend he didn't want to do anything but sit on the couch and watch TV. I really think he would have just sat there without the TV if I hadn't been there."

"The doctor hasn't cleared him even for part-time work yet so I'm not sure exactly what I can do." Hotch said.

"I know. I guess I was hoping you could come up with something."

"Maybe we can get him to do more video conferencing with us and participate in our consult conferences."

"Great; I'll talk to Garcia." Morgan said.

"Okay, I'm going to arrange a courier to send some files over to him."

That afternoon Morgan watched a courier come into the bullpen carrying files. Hotch came back from the conference room and intercepted the courier. "Morgan, Reid refused to answer the door."

"Damn." The black man ran a hand across his closely shaved head. "I'm going over there to see what is up."

"Call me and let me know what is going on." Hotch called to him as Morgan grabbed his jacket.

Derek thought long and hard on his drive back to Reid's apartment. He didn't know what he would find when he got there but he vowed that something would change today.

He unlocked the door and walked in. "Reid?" He went into the kitchen and found breakfast dishes lying in the sink. "Reid, where are you?" Morgan stepped back out of the kitchen and looked into the darkened living room. The shades were still down so he went into the bedroom. He found Spencer lying in bed curled around his other pillow. The shades were also drawn in this room and the lamp beside the bed was on.

Derek walked over to the bed and placed his hand on Reid's shoulder. "You're freezing."

"So?"

"What do you mean, so?"

"Who cares if I am freezing?"

He realized this was going to be a lot harder than he wanted. Morgan slipped off his jacket and placed it over the thin body. "I care. Talk to me, Kid. What's going on?"

Morgan watched him snuggle under the coat trying to absorb the residual body heat. After several moments of silence, "Why haven't you gotten out of bed today?"

"What's the point?"

"The point is you need to build up your strength so you can come back to work. Everyone misses you."

"Get real, Morgan. Look at how long it's been; do you really think I'm ever going back to work?"

He rubbed his hands across his face; then he grabbed his coat and pulled the covers back. "Come on, you're getting up and we are going for a walk."

"No."

"This isn't up for discussion. Now get your skinny ass out of bed and get dressed." He grabbed the younger man's arms and began hauling him up right.

"Stop it! Let me go!"

"No!" Morgan yelled right back at him. "I am not going to let you lay there and wallow in self-doubt. You are going to get up, get dressed, and we are going for a walk and to talk." He proceeded to haul the other man to his feet but was careful to handle him without leaving bruises.

He gave the young man ten minutes to get dressed before going back in and grabbing shoes and socks. It still tickled Morgan that Reid matched up his mismatched socks. They were all neatly folded together with opposites matching. He watched Spencer sit down on the bed and then went over and grabbed a foot, pulling the autumn striped sock over the long high-arched left foot and then tying the black converse tightly. Derek gave the other foot the same treatment and then pulled on his coat and Spencer grabbed his own coat from the cluttered closet.

They walked for a block and a half without saying anything. Morgan kept taking quick glances at his friend, wondering what was going through that brilliant mind. "Talk to me."

"What about?" Spencer pushed his hair back and scratched the side of his nose. He kept tucking his hands in his pockets and bringing them back out nervously.

"Did you bring your inhaler?" Morgan suddenly realized he hadn't checked and they were meandering farther than Reid had been going at one time.

"Yeah," the young man pulled it out of his pocket and showed Morgan.

"Let's cross the street up here; there are some benches just around that corner facing the street vendors."

After taking a seat, he asked, "What are you afraid of?" Morgan watched Reid's face. The kid knew he was surrounded by profilers that could see through the facade he tried to project.

"I'm never going to get any better than I am right now." Spencer wrapped his arms around his torso tightly.

"You don't know that. You have come a long way and now you are only improving a little at a time." Morgan turned so that he was facing his friend. "Look at where we are. You've already walked farther than you ever have and you haven't used your inhaler once. You aren't even out of breath and we even talked a little while you were walking."

Derek was amused when he saw the startled expression cross Spencer's face.

"But I want to go back to work."

"I know. Hotch knows, too. We all want you back, but not at the risk of your health. Hotch and I were talking today and trying to come up with a way to get you back in the loop without breaking your doctor's orders."

"Really?"

Morgan smiled at the silly young man. "Yes, really. We were thinking about using the equipment that is still set up and bringing you in on our consultations."

"Really?"

"Now if that is all that brain of yours can come up with, we may have to reconsider if you are well enough for that."

"I am, I am."

Morgan let out another laugh at the excitement he could see in Spencer's eyes. "Come on then, let's get back and call Garcia to see what we need to do. I bet we've already missed today's consults."

"Oh." Spencer replied.

"Well, Hotch did send a courier to your place with the files but you chose not to open the door. He may be having second thoughts."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm ready, I promise."

Morgan wrapped an arm around the bony shoulders and pulled out his cell phone to call Hotch while they made their way back.

***

Three months later.

"Pretty Boy!" Morgan stood up from his desk. "You know, I have actually missed you. Give me a statistic."

Reid grinned from ear to ear. "The number of co-workers that actually miss each other is only 0.01%."

"You're making that up." Morgan accused.

"Yup."

Derek reached over and pulled the younger man into a headlock. "Hey, Prentiss. Do you want to beat him up while I hold him?"

"Nah, it's his first day back. I'll wait until tomorrow."

Garcia walked up behind Morgan and smacked him on the arm. "You let him go. Come here, Kitten." She wrapped Spencer up in a tight hug.

"How long are you here for?" Hotch asked from the catwalk.

Still held in Garcia's embrace, he said, "I don't know; until I get too tired, I guess. Half-day, maybe longer." She finally released him.

"Okay, just make sure you don't over do it."

***

Hotch grabbed his empty FBI mug and stepped out of his office. He looked down and saw Reid with his head tilted on his arms fast asleep. "Morgan," when the other man looked up he nodded his head at the kid. "How long has he been like that?"

"About fifteen minutes."

The senior profiler went over to the young agent's desk, grabbed a thin shoulder, and gave it a shake. "Reid." He had to shake the young man a couple of more times. "Reid." He said a bit louder.

Spencer lifted his head and ran a tired hand across his face. "W-what?"

"Go lay down in my office. You know where the pillow and blanket is."

"No, I'm fine."

"That's an order. There's only a little over an hour left any way. Go rest and then Morgan can take you home." Hotch watched the confused man keep looking around and then slowly got up and climbed the stairs.

"Do you want any coffee?" He asked Morgan.

"No, thanks."

Hotch walked to the break room and finished his original goal.

***

Two weeks later.

Morgan looked up from his paperwork when Garcia walked in with Emily. "Hey my Mocha Java, we are going dancing tonight. Do you want to go?"

"Sure. Reid, what about you?"

The young man lifted hazel eyes to stare at the trio. "What, what about me?"

"Isn't he cute?" Morgan said to Garcia with a touch of sarcasm. "Oh, Kitten—" He was cut off.

"Shut up, Morgan."

Derek just laughed. "We're going dancing. Do you want to come?" He watched a flicker of something skim over the young man's face but it was gone before he could recognize it.

"Uh, no." Reid turned back to his paperwork.

A little while later, a thought suddenly hit Morgan and he went to Garcia's office. "Baby Girl, we are so thoughtless."

"What are you talking about handsome?"

"Reid, he can't go dancing with us at a smoky club. Can you find one that is smoke free?"

"Oh, no. You're right, hang on." She began typing furiously on her keyboard. "Here's one. It's thirty minutes away though."

"I don't mind. Send Emily a text and see if she cares." He waited why the tech whiz sent off the message and waited on a reply. "She's okay with that. You going to talk him into going? He doesn't usually dance but I figure he could hang out with us."

"Sure. Plan on it, he'll be there even if I have to drag him." Morgan left her office forming a plan in his head.

"Pretty Boy, we've had a change in plans. We are not going to our usual spot. Instead, we are going to Pony's. Garcia said it's smoke free so you have no excuse not to come. Did you drive in today?" He watched his friend shake his head no. "Great, then you are coming with me and we don't have to take time to stop at your place. I've still got that pair of jeans at my house that I found in my laundry from when you were soaking wet and I've got a couple of t-shirts that got shrunk a month ago."

Morgan watched the stunned look on Reid's face. "Come on, get your bag. What are you waiting for?"

"I, uh, I . . . I don't really want to go dancing." Spencer stuttered.

"Too bad. Garcia said you have to go and it's my fault if you don't. So, get a move on."

***

Six months later.

"Wheels up in thirty. Are you coming with us this time, Reid?"

"Yeah, I've been healthy for a whole month so the doctor said he would release me to return to travel."

"Well, it's good to have you back with us. See you on the plane." Hotch said and patted his shoulder on the way out.

***

North Texas.

"We can't give a profile yet." Morgan said.

"We have nothing else to go on and the PD wants us out." Rossi added.

"I still think there is a connection between the victims that we are missing." Reid said.

"You've got an hour to come up with that connection. JJ, see if you can pacify them for now." Hotch picked up some of the pictures lying on the table and pinned them to the board. "What are you thinking?" He looked over Reid's shoulder and tried to help the young man connect the pattern he was seeing.

"Do we know if there was a connection between Lisa and Mike? I think we are missing something there."

Hotch picked up the information on the two victims. "Do you want to talk to the parents again?"

"No. Is there a list of friends?"

"There is a roommate here that moved away a month ago."

"What is the name?"

"Alex Lawson."

Spencer whipped around. "That's the connection. Everyone of the victim's are associated with him. Hotch, I think he is our unsub."

"Are you sure, Reid?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Okay, you stay here. You are not going in on this."

"Why not?"

Hotch ran a hand through his hair. "Because I said so. We'll talk about this later."

***

"Hey kid. How are you doing?" Morgan asked.

Reid held up his finger signaling him to wait a minute. He pulled out his inhaler and took two puffs before leaning back against the side of the SUV. "Not bad."

"You look about ready to drop."

"No. The heat is really getting to me. Remember what the doctor said."

"Okay; as long as you think you are okay."

Spencer nodded his head in the affirmative.

Morgan reached over and took the bag from unresisting fingers.

"Come on." Hotch said, wrapped an arm around his lean shoulders, and pulled him toward the waiting plane. They all waited patiently while it took longer than usual for Spencer to get up the steps.

Hotch followed behind and sat down next to the young man.

"Reid, about earlier. I didn't want to put you outside in this weather. I saw how it was getting to you a couple of days ago. You don't have to push yourself. You are very valuable to this team; we can work around your limitations. It's not a big deal. I promise you."

Spencer kept his eyes on the floor. "I wish you didn't have to work around my limitations."

Hotch reached over, squeezed the bony hand, and then released it. "We all have limitations of one kind or another. We shield Garcia from the gruesome pictures. JJ is sent to help the families and away from scenes that deal with children. Emily is kept away from politicians and situations that would allow her to be used. Rossi is forced to stay on focus as a team instead of running rough shod on his own. You aren't the only one we make special arrangements for. And we are happy to go that extra step."

"Thanks." Spencer whispered.

"Now, try to get some rest. I've noticed that you are trying to hide the fact that the pressurized air bothers you."

"Uh, yeah, a little."

"Reid, it's okay to tell us you're having problems. We've helped you get through this so far; why do you think we would think you are weak for letting us know you are having a problem now?"

Spencer sighed. "It's not that . . . not really. I just want things to be normal again. I don't want to have to think about if the weather is going to be bad or worry about having enough medicine with me or deciding not to do something with the team because I won't be able to handle the air."

Hotch smiled at him, "I hate to tell you, kid. But, you're getting older and if it weren't your lungs, it would be something else that you would have to start making concessions over sooner or later. Now let's play cards."

Reid grinned at him and dug out a deck of cards from his messenger bag. "Morgan, are you up for a game?"

"Are you going to let me win?"

"Not a chance."

"I'll play, but I'm not betting and I want Hotch as my partner."

"Hey!" Prentiss protested.

"Sorry, but he's better at reading the kid than any of us." They all settled in to play a relaxing game.

THE END

A/N: Well, it has been a fun ride and I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and subscribed to story alert. I was really amazed at the response this received.

So, now that this is done, I can move on to some new stories. Look for those coming soon.

I am looking for a content beta that will look at the over-all picture for some longer on-going stories. Please send me a PM if you are interested.


End file.
